


Year in Review 2019

by MamiSalami20



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiSalami20/pseuds/MamiSalami20
Summary: My 2019 year in Review.
Kudos: 1





	Year in Review 2019

This year much has happened I met new friends lost people I thought were my friends. I feel closer to my family somehow and going to a new therapist that will hopefully help me with my PTSD somehow. I need it. 

I forgot to add and I feel stupid for this I met Arryn Zech on Unlocked this year thanks to my Fiance and I got a Cameo from her hoping to do the same thing next year I absolutely love Arryn Zech!

Here is my stats 

User Subscriptions:  
32  
Kudos:  
1262  
Comment Threads:  
144  
Bookmarks:  
172  
Subscriptions:  
208  
Word Count:  
108920  
Hits:  
45681

As far as my stories go the biggest hit one that I want to talk about is The Summer Raven because the rest are just stories that are close to heart.

**The Summer Raven:**

This story came to be because I wanted a story in which Yang and Raven had a good mother daughter relationship. Not only that I love RoseBird and I wanted Ruby and Yang to act like sisters be sisters but not be sisters by blood cause that's too predictable. I really love this story I'm updating slowly but surely.

 **The Raven Mother:**  
This story hit home however I did this in a way that wouldn't be too harsh on myself by using Raven instead of any male charachter It was therapeutic in a way but not good in others no matter what I live child sexual abuse and there's nothing I can do to erase it from my past but sharing about it in this way helped. 

**Buying Affection:**

This story came to be because I wanted a story in which Weiss bought the attention from Ruby. I know I could have dragged it longer but honestly if I can end something soon I will. Hope you all enjoyed it still.


End file.
